User blog:The Kid in the Hat/iLost my Mind Review
I just watched iLMM. I gotta say...IT WAS THE BEST EVAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111!!!!!!!!!!!11111!!!!!!!1111 SPOILER ALERT: My Review will contain Spoilers. If you don't want to be spoiled, then don't read my review. That way, you don't have to complain to me I have ruined iLost my Mind for you, Okay? Thank you. So, it starts w/ a strange beginning. Spencer is trying to put on his Jeans. He's says something somewhat disturbing, "I can barely get them past my butt slabs." (*shivers*) But, it is then found out they are Carly's Jeans. Freddie comes in and finds out Carly knows about Sam and Freddie in "iOMG." They start to get worried about Sam. Carly type in Sam's Password which I guess was icky. Now I paused the TV (Since I have DVR) and tried to figure out what it was. My first guess was something I don't think I should say on this Wikia, but I was 1 letter short. So, Sam turns out to be in a Mental Instatution. Carly and Freddie tell Gibby there going to where Sam is. Gibby does a Victory "Yes!" I've never been to a Mental Instatution that I know of, but I kind of would like to see how one is like. Haha. I've been to my Grandmother's Hospital thing, but I'm not sure if that was an MI. The Intro during "Leave It All To Me" was epic. Everything looked different and cool, because it was so new. The only clips left in were Spencer and The Ostrich from "iMeet Fred" and Carly throwing her Hat in the air from "iPilot." (But, they always keep the iPilot clip in there.) But, everything else was epic. The Huge Sub, the Gibby Bird, Sam in the Suitcase, Gibby dancing with chicken wings, everything! Carly, Freddie, and Gibby go into the MI and find Sam. Carly talks to Sam trying to tell her it's okay to love Freddie. Carly trys to tell her, but Sam covers Carly's Mouth. Carly licks Sam's Hand, but it's no use. Now, I always lick someone's hand if they cover my mouth. Anyway, Sam is then convinced and they decide to leave. Meanwhile, Jim Parsons comes in and tells Gibby he's from 2077. He tells Gibby in 20 seconds he will pinch Gibby's Nose and twist it. Now, Jim does it in 5/20 seconds approximately. I know, it doesn't matter, but still. Then, Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby try to leave but can't since Sam is under 18. Now, I'm wondering how Sam could even get in there in the first place. If she can't leave under 18, then shouldn't that mean she can't sign in under 18? I don't know. They then get Spencer to dress up as Pamela Puckett (Sam's Mom) since the real Pam is out getting Hair Removal. Now, how could the workers really buy that Spencer is Pam? Anyone could tell in the Promos. Anyway, The doctors find out it's Spencer, they can't leave, and have to shoot iCarly from the Mental Hospital. Now, Carly and Freddie plus other random people from the Blab Cam try to tell Sam she's not insane. Sam doesn't budge and Freddie kisses Sam live on iCarly!!!!!!!!!11111111 OMG! That was awesome! Sam and Freddie are now offically going out. And it Ends there. So, after watching this, it is found that Ryan Seacrest will be abducted by aleins, California will be seperated, Carly will be Vice President of the US, and West Virginia and Virginia will merge as one big Virginia. What about North and South Dakota? So, the episode was awesome and it's going to be a fun season w/ the iCarly Cast. Prepare yourselves. And in September, iWill Date Sam & Freddie will air. Yay! :) And that's my review. Hope you enjoyed it. See you next blog review with iDate Sam & Freddie or the uncut 2-Hour iParty with Victorious, which ever comes first. Hahahahaha. :D iUPDATE: The review of iDSaF is here. Click here to see it. Category:Blog posts